Kyuuteki
by Imbri
Summary: Kagome decides to stay in the future and try to forget her time with Inuyasha, but someone from the past shows up in her life unexpectedly. Short now, but will be updated frequently.
1. Goodbye

Well, here we go, I'm uploading my first fic of some length. Well, it might not look like it's very long at the moment, but that's just because the chapters are short. These first couple are really generic, I know, but I'm working up to the real plot. Hopefully I'll be updating very frequently. And please, minna-san, review if you read! Even if you have bad things to say, just be constructive^_^ I live for reviews. Anyway, so just as a warning, a future chapter may be lemony.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the fabulous Takahashi Rumiko does.  
  
  
  
Kyuuteki Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Tears slid down Kagome's face as she headed quietly to the well, trying to push what she had just seen from her mind.  
  
"Why does it always upset me so much when I see him with her?" she asked herself. "I must be a fool. I know he loves her, yet still I can't give up my feelings for him."  
  
She had seen them. Inuyasha and Kikyou. Kissing in the forest. Again. It was too much to bear. Kagome made up her mind to stay in her own time. The truth was that she didn't come to the Sengoku Jidai because she felt she had a responsibility to reunite the shards of the Shikon no Tama. She came because she wanted to be with Inuyasha. Sometimes she almost believed that he felt the same way. However, he was making it very clear that he was in love with her former incarnation. He cared about her; very much, she knew. But not the way she wanted him to.  
  
The tears began to fall harder as she neared the well. This would be her last time in the past. She knew that she ought to say goodbye to her friends, but it was just too painful. She knew they would ask for explanations. And they might break her resolve.  
  
"Goodbye," she whispered sadly into the night air. "And I'm so very sorry."  
  
**************************************************************** 


	2. Searching

Ok, here we are at chapter two. Not much to say; still not really into the main plot yet. It should start in the next chapter, which hopefully I will write and upload tomorrow.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of this. Takahashi Rumiko does, and what wouldn't I give to be her…  
  
  
  
Kyuuteki Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The full gray moon cast a cool light on the forest, but Inuyasha saw only the tiny slivers that shone through the dense foliage. He loved the moon, and under normal circumstances would have found a spot with an unobstructed view of the sky through which to stare at the silvery orb, but not tonight. He had no time to look at the moon; he had to find Kagome. He was such a fool… He had let Kikyou kiss him, and Kagome had seen. He knew she had. The wind had turned shortly after the kiss, and Kagome's scent had been on it. Kagome's scent… It was funny that he could distinguish it from Kikyou's. At first he had thought that Kagome was Kikyou because their scents were so alike, but now he knew that there was a difference. Kagome's was just… warmer, somehow. Like Kagome herself was warmer than the icy Kikyou. Which was why he loved Kagome more than he had ever loved Kikyou. Their souls were the same, and he loved them both, for in many ways that made them the same person. But Kagome was unique, and he loved her in a way that he could not Kikyou. And Kikyou no longer truly existed, a fact he realized he had a hard time processing. He did feel that he owed it to Kikyou's personal consciousness to help her with Naraku, and to be put to rest, but he shouldn't have let her kiss him, when the person he loved now was Kagome. There was no spoken agreement between Kagome and him, but he knew that she thought of her as his koibito, and that she thought of him as hers. He had betrayed her, and she had every right to be upset. He had to find her… To explain… And he began to realize where she had gone. The path of her scent headed straight towards the well. He should have expected it, she'd often go back to her time when angry with him. As he arrived at the well his suspicions were confirmed. Her scent stopped at the well. Inuyasha jumped in, intending to pursue her into the future, but as he looked up after hitting the well bottom he did not see the wooden roof of the well shrine of the future. He saw the tree limbs of his own forest, and bits of the moon shining through the gaps. The sight did not calm him tonight, however. The well had been sealed.  
  
************************************************************* 


	3. Arrival

Well, I've finally gotten around to updating, several days after I said I would^_^; I just… had writer's block. Anyway, I'll start on the next chapter right away, I promise, but it may take me awhile because I plan for there to be some action in it, and I'm not very good at fight scenes. So here you go.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did, my ideas would not be in fanfic form^_^; Inuyasha is owned by Takahashi Rumiko, but I'm not making any money off this, so please don't sue me or anything^_^;  
  
  
  
Kyuuteki Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Kagome wiped the dirt from her hands and looked at the filled in well. "That ought to hold it," she said to herself, voice breaking.  
  
Turning, she walked to the door and opened it, letting golden rays of early morning sunshine in. "Now all that's left is to forget."  
  
  
  
Two months later, Kagome found herself still struggling to deal with her feelings about Inuyasha and her time in the Sengoku Jidai. She stood, this morning like all others, look from the open window of her bedroom to the small structure that held the well.  
  
"Onae-chan!" yelled her brother from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready! Come down!"  
  
Turning from the window, she walked out of the room and down the stairs, to the kitchen where her family gathered every Sunday for breakfast. She plopped down into a seat and began to eat her rice.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome," her grandfather said merrily. "I have some news that I think just might interest you."  
  
Curiously turning her eyes to him, she asked, "And what might that be?"  
  
"I've hired a new assistant; a very handsome young man not too much older than you. Just the thing to cheer you up, I think, you've been so morose since coming back. It seems he used to live in the area, and has just moved back, but has no place to live and no job. I'm not quite as young as I used to be, and could use a little help, so I thought it would be a perfect situation all around if he came to work here."  
  
Kagome sat in thoughtful silence for a few moments. "Do you mean… He's going to live here with us?"  
  
"Well, yes. I thought we'd give him the empty room down the hall."  
  
"Are you sure he's not some sort of pervert that'll spy on me in the bath or something?"  
  
"Well, I can't guarantee it, no, but he doesn't seem the type. I'm sure you'll be perfectly safe, Kagome."  
  
At this point her Kagome's mother chimed in, "By the way, what time will he be arriving? Should I prepare extra for lunch?"  
  
"Yes, he said he would probably arrive around noon. It will be fun; we can get to know each other over a meal."  
  
Kagome's mind wandered throughout the rest of breakfast, wondering what the man would be like, and thinking of Inuyasha, and what his reaction would be if he found out that she would be living in the same house with another man, whether the relationship was platonic or not. She spent most of the morning only half aware of Shouta's speculation and his teasing about what might happen between her and the new shrine assistant.  
  
When their mother finally came to call them in for lunch from sweeping sakura flowers, Shouta ran ahead to see if the man had arrived yet. Running back from the kitchen, he began to chant, "He's here, he's here!" while jumping up and down like a rabbit. Kagome continued to walk at her slow pace, much to his distress, though she was eager to meet the newcomer.  
  
She opened the back door into the kitchen and found herself looking into the attractive face of a young man. Her eyes widened with surprise and recognition as she let out a scream that was half in fear and half in anger. It was Sesshou-maru.  
  
  
  
lol Yes, Lightning, Sesshou-maru is in this fic. See, he just arrived? ^_^ 


End file.
